The Stranger
by rosiegirl18
Summary: What happens when a mysteriously tame newborn with little memory of how she came to be, shows up on the Cullen's doorstep? Is she for real? Why is she so drawn to the Cullen's? Can they help this girl regain her memories and live a normal (as normal as being a vampire can get) life?
1. Prologue

This is my first attempt at fanfic. **I DO NOT own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"You're awake; "I was wondering when you would finally grace us with your presence! Demetri will be pleased to know you made it through the transformation. Pity though, he'll never get ti see how much more beautiful you are now. Hmm, it's tragic really." Melodic laughter swirled all around me. Where was I? Who is this woman? What the hell is she talking about, transformation? Who's Demetri? What the hell is going on! So many things going through my mind at once! New smells, new sounds, new sensations on my skin...what am I doing here? Mm, what's that smell? What is that rich aroma filling my nostrils and making my mouth water? "What IS that smell!?" My eyes shot open to a disturbingly beautiful image of a young woman with wild curly hair, plump pink lips, and strikingly odd colored eyes. They were bright ruby red eyes. "Who are you?" I asked the girl as I realized there must be a mirror in front of me. There was more laughter. "You aren't that bright are you child?" a blond goddess walked out from behind the mirror, still laughing. Each step she took sent alarms off in my mind. Before she could get any closer to me, I found myself across the room crouching in a corner ready to attack. She didn't look at all surprised at my actions. "Where am I?" I asked the strange woman. "That does not concern you! The less you know the better! You WILL NOT ruin what we have. Aro would never allow it! I'm going to make sure you won't ruin things for me. Alfredo vieni qui." Suddenly, a hooded figure came to her side. "Si, signorina?" The man said. "Usa il tuo dono su di lei. ORA!" She screamed. The man started towards me, taking off his gloves as he went. As he neared me, I licked my fingers and BAM! When he got close enough I scratched his face and he fell back. His face looked horrified, but he regained his composure as he caught my ankle. He said something in a weird language and my mind went blank.


	2. Chapter One: A Surprise

Chapter One: A Surprise

I just keep running. I don't know how long I've been running, seems like forever. When I woke up from the burning, I had this…urge to run. But I didn't even know where my feet were taking me. As I ran, night turned into day and finally, it was night again. My run slowed to a jog when my brain registered seven scents that I recognized as my kind, _**vampires**_. As I approached the end of the forest, I saw them. Six of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen. Only six bodies, but I smelled _ seven _scents! Where was the seventh member of this…this… whatever they were! Maybe the last one was hiding behind me waiting for me to make the wrong move and attack? I pushed my questions to the back of my mind as I stood in the little forest watching these faces, faces that were so familiar to me but I could not put my finger on it…I frowned and shifted my weight. As I did that, all six took defensive crouches. Oh shit. If I make one wrong move, I'm dead. Instinctively I tilted my head to the side, wondering why they would view me as a threat. I mean what harm could a five foot two girl possibly do to them? I laughed a little and the two men in the front straightened their selves. The older looking one cleared his throat and started to speak. He must be the leader of them. I took a mental note of that and waited for him to speak. "Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family." He said, gesturing to the lot of them. I didn't answer, what was I supposed to say? _"Oh hi, nice to meet you Carlisle. I was just aimlessly wandering through the neighborhood when I caught your family's scents and I wondered if you had room for one more?" _HA! Yeah right, like that was going to happen. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. He continued to speak, but I was too busy mentally ranting. He said the same line about five or six times, all in different languages. Wow, he must have a lot of time on his hands to know six languages. I was impressed! When my mental rant was done and he stopped trying to communicate with me, I stepped a bit closer towards them. The sun suddenly broke through the trees and hit my skin…it was so beautiful, like diamonds or something. I must have been staring at my skin for a while, because when I looked up they all had amused looks on their faces. I went forward again, only this time the muscular blond boy moved closer too. He was so much more beautiful than the other males; chin length honey blond hair, strong jawline, muscles that were just right(not steroid looking like the big dark haired male behind the females) and lips that looked soft like rose petals. His face was blank, unmoving…like he was modeling for a portrait or a statue. All six continued to watch me. What were they staring at? Was there something on my face? I probably didn't look to well, but that couldn't be it. I didn't feel like myself…well I do, but my body doesn't feel like it belongs to me. My hair felt heavier, my skin looked lighter, almost like a fading tan. Someone cleared their throat. That brought me out of my thoughts. Right, I should introduce myself…don't be rude! "Hello, my name is Rosalinda." As the words flowed from my mouth like soft melodic music, I was startled by how beautiful it sounded. I didn't sound like myself either…what the hell happened to me?!

"Would you like to come inside and freshen up?" A voice from behind Carlisle asked.

Not trusting myself to speak again, I nodded quickly. The big male led the way, with Carlisle in front of me and the beautiful blond boy trailing behind me.


	3. Chapter Two: Questions and Doubts

Chapter Two: Questions and Doubts

No wonder they were all staring at me the way they did, I looked like I had just fought a bear and my clothes barely survived! The pixie-like female showed me to a bathroom and brought me fresh clothes. The clothes fit perfect, but none of the females were anywhere near my height and build. Hmm, another question for later then. I wasn't sure I would remember how to shower, but when I stepped in, it just came to me naturally. When I was done, they were all gathered in what I suppose they call their "family room," waiting patiently.

"So Rosalinda, how old are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm, eighteen I think…what year is it? The month? OH MY GOD…I don't even know the date!" I was close to hysterics.

Carlisle laughed gently, "I meant how long ago were you turned? Its Tuesday May 25th, 2004." He trailed off.

"Well, that's a good question. I'm not really sure…I don't even know why I came here. When I awoke to this…this existence, I just ran and I couldn't stop until I got to where I needed to be. I know this sounds weird, but I feel like I'm supposed to be here…with all of you." When I finished my little speech (whatever you wanna call it,) a small gasp escaped the lips of the female at Carlisle's side. She looked so motherly to me, no doubt to everyone else as well.

"You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need, dear." As she said that I felt like crying, but instead I nodded and mouthed "_thank you_" to her. There was love and confusion swirling around my head.

"Why are you confused?" the beautiful blond, Jasper I think, asked. He startled me but I quickly recovered, lost in his smoldering gaze.

"Well, a strange girl turns up at your house, all crazy looking and claims to feel like she belongs with your family…then you welcome her into your home, practically with open arms and _you're _the one asking _me_ why I'm confused?!" I almost screamed at him. Carlisle looked as though he was trying to keep me calm but I don't know if I looked as calm as I felt. "As Esme has said, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd need. My wife and I will discuss it with the family if you choose to stay with us permanently, becoming a member of our family." He said with a genuine smile. There was a truth in the air, and at that moment the strange, crazy girl felt grateful that they would invite her to stay with them. And with that, Carlisle started to introduce his family. The big male with the steroid muscles and dark curly hair was Emmett; he's married to the tall, blond supermodel Rosalie. They're what Carlisle calls 'mates'. Something about their souls being the perfect match, like puzzle pieces or something like that. Next was the tiny little pixie, Alice and her husband…the beautiful blond Jasper. Well how about that, crushing on a married man. Yeah that's great, I'm gonna get kicked out before I've been here not even an hour. I rolled my eyes. Wait, he didn't mention anything about Alice and Jasper being mates…so what does that mean? Suddenly my whole body started to tingle, a weird feeling building in the pit of my stomach. At that moment there was a flash and a picture appeared in my mind's eye. _A girl grasping her stomach in pain, screaming._ As quickly as it came, it was gone and all six vampires were at my side. Concern, worry, and sadness were among their faces. Then they all started throwing questions at me at once. I answered no one directly, "whoa, that was…weird." I breathed. Jasper flitted to my side, looking more concerned than the rest. As I looked up I saw a new face in the crowd, so to speak, and I found myself staring at him in amazement. He looked so familiar; I darted to where he was standing and my hand reached up to caress his face. He staggered back slightly at my touch. "I can't believe it's really you," I breathed. My voice sounded even more different than when I first spoke before. I felt so much confusion in the room, mostly my own. "I'm sorry, but do I know you, miss?" He asked. "Uhh sorry," I muttered, "I don't know what happened." More tingles and a brighter flash this time. _There was a dark room with only a bed. The girl from before was in the bed breathing hard and screaming, women in colonial type clothes gathered around her. One took charge and started barking orders at the rest. The woman looked under the girl's skirt and smiled, telling the girl to push. The girl screamed once more and then a crying sound came from the woman's hands._ Everything went black after she screamed.

"Carlisle! What's happening to her?!" A voice said.

"I'm not sure, son. It seems that she had a flash of a memory of some sort that caused her immense physical pain. I've never seen anything like it before." There was a small thud and a deep voice came next. "It looks like Rosie is waking up guys!" I immediately recognized the voice of the giant vampire, Emmett. My eyes flew open," isn't that what you call Rosalie, Emmett?" she looked kind of hurt when he called me Rosie. "Why don't you call me-"before I could even finish my sentence he interrupted me, "LIN!" He shouted. I laughed at his child like outburst, "ok yeah…I could probably get used to Lin." He bounced up and down as he raced towards me, enveloping me into a huge hug when he finally reached me. That made Rosalie growl. Emmett reluctantly sat me down and made a beeline for Rosalie, kissing her as he got to her.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Fine, why d'you ask?" He looked uncomfortable as he told me what had happened those last five minutes. "Oh, that…I'm not sure what happened. One minute I'm looking at the bronze haired beauty over here," I gestured towards the smaller male across the room, "and the next thing I know, I get this…flash of something and then Emmett yelling that I was waking up." They all looked shocked. "Hey, are you guys OK? Can vampires go into shock?" I asked nervously. "HELLO?!" I called shakily. As quickly as it came, their features relaxed. "Well what now guys?" Emmett said, half smiling.

"She needs to get some rest. Jasper, if you would, please show her to the spare bedroom on the third floor. Thank you, dear." Esme smiled and shooed him towards the stairs. Jasper turned to steer me up the stairs, but Carlisle stopped him. "If I could talk with you in my office please, Rosalinda? It will only take a few minutes. Jasper will come to get you when we're done." I rose an eyebrow at him, "sure, why not?" Again, I found myself following him. We went up three flights of stairs to get to his office. God, this house is HUGE! "Please, have a seat. Like I said, this will only take a few moments or so." He smiled softly at me, I beamed at him. "What's up, Doc?" I joked. "Well, I had some questions about your transformation, and your sire." I felt uneasy and it must have shown on my face. "I'm sorry, this conversation can wait if you'd like…perhaps until you feel comfortable enough to talk about things?" He continued. I tried to relax, but I just felt weird. "No, it's ok. I can't really remember anything about my transformation, as for my sire…I assume that's the person who created me, right?" I asked. "Well yes, your creator…you are related to that person and any other person he or she changed by venom." He explained. "Ahh, I see. Well, your guess is as good as mine, Doc. I don't remember who bit me or anything." He looked concerned but continued his questioning. "Do you remember anything from before you were transformed? Where you lived perhaps? Maybe your last name?" I smiled, "my last name is Campos. As for the where I lived and before my transformation part, I have no idea." I trailed off. He mentioned talking about it later, then he called for Jasper.


	4. Chapter Three: The Meeting

**All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, except for oc.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Meeting

JPOV

She was so beautiful, even when her clothes were ripped and her hair was a tangled mess. She came out of the bathroom in Rosalie's clothes almost busting out of them, she was way curvier than Rosalie was, not as tall though. She looked much more beautiful to me than any other woman I'd ever seen in my entire existence. She was…perfect. I've never felt like this before…not even when I first met Alice! I was grateful to Alice and the Cullens for helping me all these years. They all saved me from myself and the horrible pain I was in. Alice and I were not mates, but merely companions. I've never felt the mating pull towards Alice like Emmett feels toward Rosalie. When Emmett first told me how it felt when you see your mate, I knew. I think Alice knows as well, we're not as close as we once were. We don't even share a room anymore! I let my thoughts get the best of me, I hope Edward wasn't listening. I cleared my mind as best I could when I heard Carlisle call for me.

"There he is! If you need anything just ask, ok Rosalinda?" Carlisle said.

"Thank you, this is all too much really. But thank you again, so much. I appreciate everything you're doing for me." She gave him a half smile but her face changed as she saw me. Why was she staring at me like that?

"Is there something on my face?" I was confused. She looked down shyly, and it almost looked as if she were blushing.

"Sorry." She muttered as our eyes finally met. So, that's what the mating thing feels like. If my dead heart could, it would have been hammering in my chest. My knees felt weak, but she was the one to drop. Before she could hit the ground, I caught her in my arms.

MY POV

As soon as our eyes met, my legs became weak and I almost fell to the ground. Jasper caught me and we stayed in the doorway to Carlisle's office like that for a while. I think the others tried to talk to us, but it was like we were in a trance…lost in each other's eyes. We finally stood, after what seemed like hours in that doorway.

"Jasper, why don't you take Rosalinda hunting?" Carlisle said.

"Hunting? Hunting what?" I asked confused.

"Have you not hunted? How long were you running?" He asked concern laced in his voice.

"Well, I'm not sure how long I was running…since I woke up basically. I didn't do anything but run until I got to your yard." I admitted shyly, looking away from everyone. Once I found the strength to look up, they were all staring at me with shock all across their features.

"Oh my. Jasper you should take her to hunt very soon." Esme said.

"Are you not thirsty? Surely you must be." Carlisle wondered.

"No…what do you guys mean by 'hunt'? Why do I have red eyes and all of you have golden eyes?" I asked curiously.

"Well that took long enough." Emmett laughed.

"Our diet consists of animal blood, not human blood like the more traditional vampire. After you've been on animal blood for about three months, your eyes will be this color as well. Your eyes are red because as a newborn, you still have some of your human blood inside your tissue. In the first year of this ne existence, you will be much stronger and faster than the rest of us because of your blood. The traditional vampire is also a bit faster and stronger than us because we drink animal blood, but drinking animal blood lets us form familial bonds. We have more humanity than that of a vampire on the traditional diet. We are considered the vegetarians of the vampire world." Carlisle explained.

"C'mon darlin', lets hunt." Jasper said as he wiggled his eyebrows, causing me to giggle.

THIRD POV

"Family meeting!" Carlisle called.

"But Jazz and Lin aren't here!" Emmett whined.

"Emmett, please. I'm sure you and I both know what Jasper will say," Carlisle said to Emmett with a knowing look, "I want to know the rest of the family's opinion." Carlisle waited and the rest of the family gathered into the family room.

"I've already seen it, my answer is yes Carlisle!" Alice sang.

The rest of the family waited patiently for him to start the discussion. "Well as you all know, I spoke with Rosalinda after her…episode, and I've stumbled upon some interesting information." No one said anything, so he continued. "She claims to have run here right after she awoke from the transformation, with no memory of turning or her sire; she only remembers her name. If my estimations are correct, she may be in fact, only days old." Esme and Rosalie gasped in surprise, Emmett stood near the couch, mouth hanging open, while Edward just stood in the corner. Alice danced up to her room while they continued their meeting.

"You think she's a newborn, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes Rosalie, I do. She's a very controlled, newly transformed newborn. Very uncommon among our kind. But what I want to ask…I feel we should ask her to join our family. This is what I wanted to ask you, if you're willing to accept Rosalinda into our family. Alice and Jasper have what about the rest of you?" He asked confidently.

Emmett thought about it for a minute, and then yelled "HELL YEAH! A new little sister! I love her already!"

"I already think of her as one of our own, dear. I think we should." Esme said gently.

"If Emmett loves her, I guess I'll have to at least try to like her. Maybe I can teach her about cars." Rosalie mused.

Edward didn't look too happy though." Carlisle we know nothing of this girl! If she's a newborn, what's to stop her from draining the whole town?! Will you risk our whole family for one strange girl?" He yelled.

"Edward that's enough! If this girl needs our help, then we're going to give it to her whether you like it or not!" Esme scolded.

"She's right Edward, Rosalinda needs our help. She has no one to look out for her and no family as far as she knows. Even if she did have any family, you know she wouldn't be able to go back to them. If we don't take her in and teach her, who's to say she won't slaughter more than just the town of Forks? Perhaps the whole west coast?" Carlisle said angry and disturbed. Alice danced down the stairs and at that exact moment, Rosalinda and Jasper appeared at the back door.

"Sooo how was it?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, to be honest, it was very…weird and exciting." Rosalinda said as she let out a nervous laugh.

"She took down two mountain lions and three doe." Jasper said amazed.

"Impressive, lil' sis." Emmett beamed.

"Now we're going shopping!" Alice sang joyfully.

"But…what?" Rosalinda asked confused.

"The family and I discussed it, and we would like to know if you would like to stay and join our family…" Carlisle said.

"Are you sure? Not like a couple of months and then you kick me to the curb? I can stay…forever?" She whispered.

"Yes!" Carlisle and Esme said in unison.

"OK, now that that's over, let's go SHOPPING!" Alice squealed.

"Perhaps Jasper and Emmett should go as well, just in case." Carlisle said as he and Alice shared a speaking look.

"She'll be okay Carlisle. But you're right; you guys should come…in case we need some extra muscle. Rose! Are you coming?" Alice asked a worried looking Rosalie.

"Of course," she perked up, "wouldn't want to miss a shopping spree!" They all looked at Rosalinda's eyes and alice stopped in her tracks.

"Maybe we should get her some contacts on the way to the mall…people might notice that her eyes are a bit…" Alice trailed off.

"Freaky?" Emmett suggested. Rosalie pinched him and Jasper punched him in the shoulder. "What did I say?" Emmett whined.

"He just meant that people wouldn't know what to do, red colored irises aren't normal. Humans are afraid of the unknown, darlin." Jasper added. And just like that, they were off to the mall.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter Four: Revelations

Hours later we were back at the house. After the first ten or so stores, I stopped counting. That girl was a _**maniac **_when it came to shopping! Alice had insisted on having me pick out whatever I wanted, granted she approved, and everything she thought I would need. I chose tee shirts and jeans, while she had other ideas...

"You have to have skirts and dresses!" Alice whined.

"Yeah, a few, but not one of each out of every store we go into! I'm a jeans and tee shirt kinda girl Alice, I only wear skirts or dresses on special occasions, _**maybe**_." I told her.

She pouted for almost an hour before I agreed to get dresses and skirts. I managed to get what I wanted too, though. When she wasn't looking, Jasper and I would sneak off into another store for what I wanted. I even had to sneak into the shoe store to get sneakers! I am **_never_** going shopping with Alice again, I thought as I slid to the floor with my bags.

"You okay darlin'? Do you need some help?" Jasper asked.

"No," I smiled, "just a lot of shopping. I've never shopped that much before...or bought this much stuff at once." I breathed.

"Yes I'm sorry, I should have warned you about Alice. She can't stop once she's started shopping," Carlisle began as he appeared in the family room, "but there is something I would like to discuss with you...it's a bit personal, so maybe we can speak up in my office?"

I was confused, again! "What does it concern?" I asked cautiously.

"Possibly the last day of your human life." He said quietly. Jasper squeezed my hand and smiled at me. When did he grab my hand?

"You can tell me here Carlisle, I might need the support of the family...our family." I smiled as I said the last part, feeling tears form that I would never be able to shed. I felt big arms wrap around me as Emmett scooped me into another big hug. A low growl came from Jasper and Emmett put me down real quick. "What was that?" I asked Jasper.

He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I'll tell ya later, Darlin'." He said, his Southern accent thickening. If it could, my heart would have been hammering in my chest.

"Right, what was it that you wanted to tell me, Carlisle?" I asked impatiently.

He sighed but continued, "Edward and I spent the last few hours searching for anything related to you on the Internet."

"And what exactly did you find?" I was starting to get nervous, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Well it would seem that you disappeared on May 21, a few hours after your high school graduation. They recovered your diploma in the alley behind your home in what looked like the spot where you were attacked; pieces of your clothing were found in the area as well."

I my heart dropped and I sank into Jasper's waiting arms; "I'm so sorry Darlin'," he whispered into my hair.

"So what does that mean, Carlisle?" I asked.

"Well, it would seem that my theory is correct. When you were attacked that night, knowingly or unknowingly by the vampire, your transformation started. The average transformation time is about three days, so it would seem that your transformation ended around May 24, give or take a few hours, and it took you about a day to get here from wherever you were held during the Change. I would say that you are about a day or so old. You have tremendous control for your age. And today was the first fay you've ever hunted? The vampire who changed you never gave you any type of blood?"

I was starting to get nervous again, "yes, I didn't feel thirsty or anything until I smelled that first mountain lion."

"Well, I know you actually just graduated high school, but if you stay with us you'll have to do it again...to keep up appearances. I'm sure with your control and Jasper's help, you'll do great!" Carlisle said rather enthusiastically.

Jasper squeezed me harder to him, "I know you can do it, I have faith in you." And I had faith in him, I was beginning to feel safe with Jasper. Whenever he was away from me, my chest ached; when he was happy, I was happy.

"I'll have Jenks prepare a birth certificate and the other necessary documents. I don't think it would be wise to use your birth name though, maybe your birth date, that's about it. What name would you like on your papers?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I don't know." I said honestly.

"How about Lindsey? You know, because I wanna call her Lin?" Emmett suggested.

I scrunched my nose up and my face went with it.

"I'll take that as a **NO**, then." Jasper said chuckling.

"I'm not good at coming up with names on the spot, I wanna use my own name!" I pouted.

"Perhaps she could use her first name, but make sure no one is looking for her...stage her death maybe?" Carlisle suggested.

"Yes, a fire with her old clothes and perhaps we steal a hair brush of hers from her old house?" Jasper mused.

"When you have the guy do my papers, separate my name so it's a first and middle name. Maybe everyone can come up with a name suggestion and we pick the best three to have made up?" I suggested. The rest of the family nodded, obviously pleased to be included with the decision of my new identity.

"Okay, now that that's over, let's go get you dressed in your own clothes!" Alice announced happily as i groaned. We played my version of 'dress up' for about an hour until she finally gave up. I made my way down the stairs in a Pink Floyd tee shirt, destroyed jeans, and some Vans. I thought to pull my hair up or something, but when I tried, I failed. Fuck it! There's no way I could do it on my own, so I just let it all hang loose.

"So, what's there to do around here?" I asked, bored.

"OOOOH! We could go outside and wrestle, play tag, or hide and seek!" Emmett squealed like a child in a candy store with a pocket full of money, while the rest of the family just laughed. God, I'm starting to love my new family

* * *

**A/N**

Okay, so I know it's been awhile since I updated(about 8 months) buuuuut I don't really have a good reason. I got a job and it takes up most of my time nowadays! Aaaaaanyways, please favorite, follow, rate, and all that good stuff! More updates to come and possibly a new story :)


	6. Chapter Five: Exoticness and Such Things

**Jasper's POV**

My beautiful Rose and Emmett raced outside to play their childish games while the rest of us watched.

"She's remarkable." Carlisle said.

"I am so glad she decided to stay. It will be wonderful to have another 'child' in the house." Esme said as she squeezed my hand.

"So bro, is she 'The One' or are you just a sucker for big red eyes and bouncy curls?" Emmett joked.

"Why aren't you out there with her!?" I snarled.

"Easy bro, Rosie and Alice went out to keep her occupied. So, is she or not?" He questioned.

There was no denying that she was my mate; I feel the way Emmett feels for Rosalie, for her, only ten times more. I can see her on the patio, but I want to be sitting near her, inhaling her scent, looking at her beauty, holding her hand...touching her.

"Yep, you got it bad, man. Go get her lover boy!" He yelled: I flipped him off as I stepped onto the patio. Once Alice and Rosalie spotted me, they had sly smiles on their faces.

"Good luck." They both whispered to her.

"Hey darlin', let's go for a run." I hope she's up for it. In the short time she played with Emmett, she managed to rip her shirt and run right out of her shoes!

"I must look like a mess." She said, flashing a shy smile.

"You look beautiful to me, darlin'." I said, flashing her a grin of my own and winking.

"Why do you keep calling me darlin', sweetcheeks?" She said giggling.

Her giggles drove me crazy! If she had animal skin on instead of jeans, she would look like a small Amazon. Height didn't matter to me; hell if she was taller than me I would still want her, as long as I get eternity with this beautiful creature.

"Well dar-Rosalinda, it's an affectionate term us Southerners use." I explained.

"But you've only called me that, I haven't heard you call Rosalie or Alice that, Emmett either for that matter." She laughed and that really drove me crazy! I dropped into a crouch and felt my eyes go black with lust. She must have realized what was happening, because she took off into the forest gigling the whole way.

_'We must claim her before she finds another.'  
_'No, I won't let you influence my decisions with her.'  
_'She is begging to be claimed, I can **smell **it! Go after her!'_  
'I can't, what if she had something bad happen to her? I don't want to ruin this experience by pushing myself on her before she's ready.'  
'_TRY DAMMIT! We've been alone for fifteen years now. WE NEED IT!'  
'_I'll start slow and see where we can go with that. Just shut the hell up now, Major.'

Halfway through my inner monologue and running through the forest, I lost sight of her.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." I sang.

Her giggling caught my attention; she was somewhere in the trees. She was learning very fast. When I reached the tree I thought she was in, she was gone. I heard leaves rustling and I spun around. She launched herself from the tree and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Tag, you're it Cowboy," she said winking. She placed a kiss on my throat and took off again.

"You little tease," I growled as I took off after her. She made it easy, well she thought it was hard before. Ha, yeah right. She was sprawled out on the forest floor, sparkling so brightly in the sunshine, looking like an angel.

"Well, well, well darlin'. It seems that I've won." I said seductively. She didn't even open her eyes, just smiled that sexy grin of hers.

"I was wondering when you would get here, sweetcheeks. I thought I would sunbathe til you got here," she laughed. I stalked over to where she was laying, blocking out her sunshine.

"That's not nice," she pouted, pulling her knees to her chest. I sat in front of her, pulling her as close to me as I could.

"I love you, Rosalinda. I will love you forever, until the end of my exsistence." She looked surprised and it almost looked as if she was going to cry.

_'You idiot, I didn't say confess your undying love to her! I said **CLAIM **her. You probably scared her off, dumbass!  
_'I didn't know what to do! I just said what was on my mind, Major.'

Instead of crying, she looked into my eyes and smiled softly. "I love you too, Jasper. I feel safe with you around. It hurts when you're not here with me. Don't leave me, ever. This sounds so crazy, we only just met hours ago and yet, here we are, confessing our love to each other. I'll be your Darlin forever if you'll be my Cowboy for just as long." She whispered the last part and I felt her embarrassment.

**My POV**

"Why do you feel embarrassed, darlin?" My Jasper asked. Hmm, my Jasper...I like the sound of that.

"It feels weird to say 'I love you' out loud. I don't think I said it that much as a human," I admitted.

"Darlin' you don't have to say you love me, I can feel it all around us. You might not have realized it, but you have loved me since you first spotted me in the yard. I've been feeling love for you since you were born. We're made for each other, two parts of one whole, like perfect fitting puzzle pieces, babydoll. We're what they call-"

"_Soulmates,_" I whispered. His hand went under my chin and brought our faces inches apart.

"Yesss," he breathed against my mouth. His breath triggered something in my brain, because he was lying on the grounf underneath me in the next five seconds.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me Jasper," I whispered sensually into his ear. I kissed under his ear, making my way down his strong jawline and stopping right next to his mouth. His eyes shot open, once gold now black...hungry with lust. He flipped me onto my back, slowly kissing his way from my cheek to my throat and back up, stopping to stare into my own black eyes.

"I want you," he started, "and I can smell how much you want me." He licked his lips as his hands discovered every curve of my body, stopping to wrap my legs around his waist and pull me up his body. His mouth came to mine slowly and my hands were in his hair, forcing the kiss to deepen. As he backed us into a tree, he began to rock his hips back and forth causing me to moan in ecstasy. I ripped his shirt from his body and started to trace over all the crescent shaped scars he had.

He stopped moving and dropped his head, "they're hideous, I know."

I didn't think they were hideous, they were..."Beautiful," I breathed.

He laughed dryly, "How can these things, these disgusting marks be beautiful? Why aren't you cringing or running away from me?"

That was a good question..."well they're on you, to me they make you look like a fierce warrior. They enhance your beauty, how could I not love something that's on you?" I said as I kissed every single scar on his torso. "You look really sexy when you're all sulky...it ruined the moment, but you're still really hot," I laughed. His face softened as he gently sat us down on the ground and he layed back in the grass. I sat there next to him, watching him and admiring the view.

"See something you like?" He asked, smirking.

"Hmm. No, not really." I said, pretending to be disappointed. He growled and tried to pin me under him, but I shot up, blew him a kiss and ran back to the house.

"Done already?" Emmett asked.  
"Bite me." I shot back, walking into the house.  
"Another time, Linny Boo!" He called after me; I just laughed and kept walking. Before anyone else could say anything, I darted up to my room. As I opened the door, I smelled a familiar scent...leather and cinnamon?

"Did you think you were faster than me, Darlin?" Jasper cooed. My mouth practically dropped to the ground and he started chuckling.  
"What's so funny, sweetcheeks?" I pouted.  
"For starters, the look you just had on your face, and the fact that you thought you were faster than I am." He stated, matter of factly.  
"Well excuse me for thinking I was a bit fast," I said with my lip out. I sauntered over to the huge closet, making sure to flip my hair in his face as I went. Before I even got to the closet, he pulled me onto his lap. He deeply inhaled the scent of my hair, then laid his head on my chest.

"I love you," he whispered.

I pulled us further onto the bed and layed on his chest, whispering "I'll love you forever" to his heart. We stayed like that for hours, only ever moving when I would look into his eyes as he told me his life story. He told me of Maria, the evil bitch who Turned him, and my anger grew more and more each time. The awful things she made him do...I just wanted to hold him there forever and tell him everything was better now because I was there to protect him. It was even worse when he told me how she would torture him. I desperately wanted to find her and do worse things to her than she did to my Jasper, make her beg me for death. The only part that gave me hope was when he told me about how Peter and Charlotte came back for him.

"Can I meet them?" I whispered.  
"Pete and Char? I don't know...we didn't exactly part on the best of terms. I haven't spoke to them in years and the family doesn't really care for them either." He said embarrassed.  
"JASPER WHITLOCK! What is wrong with you? The man was your second in command and best friend, practically your brother! You haven't spoken to them in God knows how long, and you're missing them. You need to call them and try to work out your problems, mend the relationship you once had. I want to meet them before we start school, if that's okay with you and if they'll have us." I said, still feeling angry. I liked calling him by his birth name, it gave me butterflies in my stomach.

As if reading my mind, "Mmmm, I love the way you say my name." He whispers hungrily into my ear.  
"Don't try to distract me anymore, I need to shower, AGAIN and you need to call Peter." I ordered.  
"Yes ma'am." He said as I went into the bathroom.

As I was undressing, I could feel someone watching me. I spun around to see my Jasper standing in the doorway, eyes as black as the abyss, watching me in fascination. I continued to undress, only now I was facing him. I was still amazed by this body, so I took my time staring at myself in the full-length mirror to the right of me. Admiring my newly found curves, I touched each one, causing him to move closer each time I did. Finally he was behind me, touching each place I had, taking his time to place a kiss on each spot. He made his way back up to my shoulder and laid his head there.  
"My beautiful mate." He said, kissing my neck.  
"Jasper, I don't think I'm ready...I don't want to hurt you." I admitted  
"That won't happen, I won't let it. We'll go as slow as you want. I can wait; I've waited one hundred and forty one years to find you, I will wait one hundred and forty one more years if it takes that long." He said soothingly.  
When I was finished with my shower, Jasper was sitting on the bed waiting patiently for me.

**Jasper's POV**

She walked out of the bathroom dripping wet. She looked so appetizing, all I had to do was rip her towel off and I could have her right there. Just thinking about sex with her made me hard, and remembering her naked body just sent me over edge. I could've had her right there in the bathroom, but she was scared. And I'm not the type of man to force myself on a woman...not anymore. In time, I will claim that beautiful exotic woman as my own. She cleared her throat to get my attention, but her outfit got it. When did she put clothes on? I wasn't complaining though, she had on yoga pants that clung to her bottom half like a second skin, and a tank top that hugged her chest in all the right places. Her hair cascaded in wet curls down her back and framed her face perfectly.

"What's wrong? Are my clothes too tight? Is there something on my face?" She asked worried.  
"Wha-What? Oh no darlin'. I'm just appreciating the view from here." I said winking at her. She smiled shyly and made her way to the bed, to sit in my lap.  
"You must like what you see." She purred seductively.

That set me off; in five seconds I shifted her off my lap and onto the bed, legs spread wide open. I fit myself comfortably between them and hovered over her, kissing every inch of her body that I could. Her arousal smelled so appetizing, I put my hand down her pants and slipped a finger inside. She was so wet for me! She moaned in protest as I pulled my handback out, licking and sucking 'til it was dry as a bone! She flipped us over so she was on top and straddled my hips. Rocking back and forth, she began to take her shirt off but I stopped her.

"Are you sure you're ready, Darlin'?" I regretted asking, but only ten minutes before, I told her we could wait.  
"I wanted to, but I saw so much lust in the room...I tried to stop...it wrapped around me and I couldn't stop." She confessed.  
"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "I must've been projecting." She shrugged and went back into the bathroom.  
"Wait!" I called. She spun around on her heels.  
"Yeah, sweetcheeks?" She asked sweetly.  
"You said that you _**saw **_so much lust in the room and it wrapped around you, but you couldn't stop it? What do you mean you _**saw**_ it?" I asked urgently.  
She looked around the room nervously, "I'm not sure...I don't understand it and I can't explain it. I'm sorry.

I stood in her room for five minutes, dumbfounded. When I recovered, I went to speak with Carlisle.

* * *

**So here's Chapter Five! Sorry it took so long to update :( I work full time and don't get much sleep anymore, but I do what I can! I've started working on Chapter Six as we speak. It should be up in a few weeks :)  
READ AND REVIEW !**


	7. Author's Note

First off, I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story! It means the world to me that you all like this horribly written fic.

Second, I am sad to say that I have lost inspiration for this story and no longer wish to pursue it.

**"The Stranger" **will be on **Hiatus **until **FURTHER NOTICE**.

However, don't go just yet. I have started writing a **NEW **fic, **Unexpected Occurences, **and I want to post it but I've yet to finish it. It has about forty or so chapters and typically follows the original Twilight plot, with a few new characters(SURPRISE THERE!) and more history.

Thank you again to those who've enjoyed this story.


	8. Chapter Six

**Okay, so another author's note before this chapter. The lovely Divergent-DarkCaster-Vampire has so graciously taken over the writing of this story! I am simply updating as she sends me the new chapters. So, without further ado, the first chapter from Divergent-DarkCaster-Vampire! :)))))**

* * *

**Jasper POV:**

She was so perfect. She was an Angel come down from the heavens to shed light on my dark little world.

"Sweetcheeks!" she laughed, her hair fanned out all around her head and neck. The sunlight was shinning down upon her, making her shine light on me with each turn of the head. She was mine.

"Yes, Darlin'?" I smiled at her, unconsciously reaching out to trace my hand along her cheek. She giggled, sounding so happy, and placed her hand over mine, holding it against her cheek.

"You're not in the sun." She was right. I was never truly in the sun. I was dark, dark inside. I had done unforgivable things. I didn't deserve her.

"Do you want me in it?" I asked playfully, laughing gently.

She pulled me suddenly, making me fall next to her.

"Of course I do," she whispered, propping herself up with her elbow so she could look at my face. I smiled.

"What are you thinking?" I murmured, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

She radiated happiness, contentment and slight embarrassment as she answered, "I was thinking how lucky I am . . . to have you." She lent down and kissed me. Barley a moment passed before I was kissing her back.

"You're the most beautifully stunning person." I kissed my way up her neck to her jaw, reminding myself that I had to respect her boundaries.

"I love you." Her emotions were driving me crazy with lust, but I knew I could control myself . . . for her.

* * *

**Hey! I'm Divergent-DarkCaster-Vampire! Hope you like this chapter!**


End file.
